Pokemon Beyond
by Kreamed Korn 29
Summary: Ash, after winning the Shinnoh league, has been gone for four years. He is now 19 and returning to Pallet town for the return of old friends and a start of an old adventure. To all viewers: please leave me feedback! I'd like to know what you guys think.
1. Chapter 1

I have no rights to pokemon or anything as far as that is concerned… Don't sue… I have no money =-)… Now that that's out of the way on with the episode.

Episode 1: The Journey Home.

It had been a long time since Ash had seen Pallet town. After winning the Shinnoh league Ash disappeared for some time, for harder training. Now he returns to Pallet, the town he left nine years ago to start his pokemon journey.

"Ready for this Pikachu?" Ash asked his little yellow companion who had taken a seat on his trainers shoulder.

"Pika-pi!" the mouse replied.

"Let's go," Ash said as he flew down the hill strait to his mother's house.

Ash slowed down as he saw that his mother was in the kitchen with a smile he went up to the door.

"Knock, knock!" Ash yelled, "Anybody home?" He waited for a minute but no answer. He looked back inside and saw that his mom wasn't where he last saw her. He looked around. Surely Team Rocket wouldn't stoop this low. After he had left Brock and Dawn in Shinnoh he had some trouble again with Team Rocket and for the last four years he had been destroying the Team Rocket organization. He looked around and saw something scurry around the house. He looked at Pikachu and without a word the mouse jumped of his shoulder and sent a tremendous thunderbolt into the back yard.

Ash heard screams and could hear familiar voices, almost as if they were. "Mom!" Ash ran around the corner to see his parents, Brock, and Misty all fallen over and burned from the thunderbolt.

"Surprise," the four moaned in unison, "Happy birthday, Ash."

Fifteen minutes later, like all anime series works everyone was fine and enjoying the party. "Hey kiddo, it's been some time since I've seen ya. How are ya?"

"It's great to see you dad," Ash said, "How have things been since we fought for the Shinnoh cup?"

"Well nothing new I've been taking time to spend with your mother recently, and I've decided that I'm going to start building a gym in Pallet Town."

"Wow that's awesome dad, but why a gym?"

"Well bud, I've been gone for a long time and I've decided that I need to spend the rest of my life with your mom, not on big adventures. So I decided to get the best of both worlds, build a gym here and get mom's home cooking." He began to laugh as a wooden hammer nailed his head.

"Adam you jerk!" Delia yelled, "No really your dad has decided to spend more time with me, and not just for my cooking. Right honey?" A groan could be heard from the ground.

"So Ash, haven't seen you for a couple years now, whatcha been up to?"

"Brock! Wow you look like you've been doing well." Brock was wearing his old uniform, orange shirt, green jacket, and brown pants. This time though he was more bulk then the last time they were together. A small goatee grew around his lips and he had a strong scent of cologne on.

"And you look like you've been living in the middle of nowhere. You've got hair down to your back man."

Ash laughed as he grabbed on to his ponytail. "Yeah I guess it grew after a while. I can't help it if this is the first time I've had time to do anything else other than fight Team Rocket."

"Jesse and James at it again?" Brock asked.

"No," Ash said, "I haven't seen them since we were on a quest together. I've been taking out the organization itself as a whole."

"Well that explains why you've been gone so long," Brock confirmed his thoughts. "Just be careful around Misty she doesn't seem like she's been too happy since she got here. I think you might be in trouble." Ash swallowed as he turned to see Misty with a pissed anime face on.

"Well Brock it's been nice knowing ya, I'm going to see what I can do about this." Brock nodded as Ash began his walk. Both of them knew from past adventures that if Misty wasn't happy then someone was going to get knocked out.

"H-he-hey Misty," Ash croaked out of his mouth. "How are y-you?"

"Four years!" Misty yelled Ash jumped back. "You haven't said a word to me! No mail, no visit, no nothing!" I've been worried sick about you and now you show up to say hi?" Ash had his hands over his head waiting for the hammer of justice, but instead a card was put in his hand. "Happy Birthday Ash," Misty smiled and walked off.

Ash turned around to see his old friend and began to blush. Her hair had grown and she was becoming more beautiful like her sisters. She was wearing a white dress with a skirt that came up to the knee. "Wow, she's rea-"

"Hello? Ash?" Brock began as Ash put his hands across his mouth to shut himself up.

"You didn't hear anything!" Ash yelled.

"Right, I didn't hear you, but I did see you drool over your girlfriend over there."

"She's not my-"

"Yeah, yeah." Brock mumbled something.

"What was that?" Ash said as he glared at Brock.

"Oh, nothing." Brock said as he laughed walking off.

"So Ash I see you still kneel before me!" A brown haired man said as he walked toward Ash.

"Gary?" Ash got up from the ground and stood face to face with his rival since day one.

"Well I'd have to say that I'm impressed with the way you've trained your pokemon Ash. Losing to your son though must have been pretty embarrassing." Gary turned his face to Adam who's face began to turn red.

"Now you listen to me Gary Oak. When my son beat me I was the proudest I've been all my life. Seeing my son succeed."

"Yeah, I guess so." Gary nodded.

"So what are you doing here?" Ash asked

"Well, I've been waiting for some time now for you to come home so that we could chat for a while," Gary said. "I've got a proposition for you that you don't want to pass up." And with that Gary began to walk off. "Come to my house sometime soon. I'll explain everything there." You could almost hear that game boy rival music play as Gary walked off.

"I wonder what he's up to."

Ash went back to enjoying the party, Brock had given him a new plaque with all the badges that he had collected over the years and his folks gave him a new set of clothes, seeing as his clothes now were totally battered out of repair. But Misty had disappeared.

"Hmm… I wonder were Misty went." Delia and Adam looked at each other and smiled and Brock was looking the other direction.

"Well did you ever open her card?" Brock asked.

"No," he said as he pulled the card out of the hole in his pants that had been made into a makeshift pocket. "I was sort of waiting until now to open it."

He tore open the seal and opened the card.

"Dear Ash," Ash began to read it aloud. "I've been waiting so long for you to come back. Come meet…" Ash stopped reading it and dropped the card down.

"So is everything ok Ash." Brock smiled.

"I'll kill you later, but right now I've got to go."

"Okay honey have fun." Delia chuckled.

"Well what did the rest of the card say?" Adam looked at his wife.

Brock picked up the card and continued where Ash left off. "Come meet me by the bridge near Professor Oak's house for a special surprise."

They all laughed as they knew what was about to hit Ash. And this time it wasn't a mallet.

"Misty?" Ash called out but saw no one. "This would've been better if I could see right now. Stupid sun why'd you have to go down?" Ash turned around and began to call out his friend again. "Misty?"

"Oh Aaaaaaash." Misty said, "I've found you."

"What do you mean I thought I was supposed to meet… wow." Misty had changed her look completely, she was wearing something he hadn't seen in years.

"Misty."  
"Yea."  
"Is that my hat you're wearing?"

"You mean the one from your first adventure." She took a step forward.

"Yes." He paused to see her nod and then continued, "Hey misty."

"Yea," she began to blush.

"Is that my black shirt from my first adventure."

"Yes and the white shirt, and the vest." She took another step.

"Hey Misty?"

"Yes?"

"Are those the shorts you wore on our first adventure?"

"Perhaps." She took another step forward and tripped on top of him and they rolled down the hill. "Ow, that's not how it was supposed to work." She rubbed her head.

"Misty?"

"Yea?"

"I thought it worked out well."

She giggled, "Well stupid of course you would, you're a guy, guys know nothing about romance."

"Oh really?" Ash smirked. They both smiled and came in for that kiss that all the pokeshippers have wanted since forever and suddenly.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"What!" Ash yelled.

"And make it double!"

Oh no it appears that team rocket has come back to seek their revenge. Tune in next time as the heart pumping adventure starts again on, Pokemon.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own pokemon… or the show… Yeah… If pokemon existed I'd want a Sandshrew…

It's now time for the phrase of the day! "Back in my day we didn't have terrorists, we had Team Rocket."

Episode 2: A Blast from the Past

Last Time on Pokemon, Ash had just returned to pallet town. He made a shocking appearance to his friends, only to find himself in a shocking experience (a.k.a. Misty). But as the two were to enjoy loves splendors, an old group of foes show up to ruin the day. Team Rocket!

"To protect the world from devastation." The red headed woman said.

"To unite all people's within our nations." The blue haired man continued.

"To denounce all evils of truth and love. To extend our reach to the stars above!" The two said in unison.

"Four years!" Ash yelled, "Four years to try and take me down, but you wait for this moment?"

"Well sorry!" The blue haired man laughed, "but it took us forever to find our original pokemon, and get them back into our possession. And what's the deal with cutting in our motto. It was a classic."

"As if it hasn't already been drilled in our heads from the past then I don't know what has," Ash noted.

"Even though we hate the thought of you kid, we need to thank you." The long red haired woman commented, "If you had not taken a lot of Team Rocket down, we would never have gotten to get on the bosses good side. After retrieving our old pokemon from bartering with an old man, we decided to give the other ones to the boss. He was so happy that someone was doing something that he put us back into our old positions as his right hand lackies."

"Jesse. James. That's great and all but we're kinda busy here." Misty said as she stood up pissed.

"We won't be long just hand over Pikachu and we'll be on our way," said James, "wait where is Pikachu?"

"I don't have Pikachu with me," Ash said.

"Yeah and besides we wouldn't hand him over to you anyways," said Misty in a snappy fashion. "You haven't realized that by now?"

"Well we aren't asking we're going to take Pikachu," Meowth butted in, "Now where is it you twerp."

"I told you guys already that I don't have Pikachu!" Ash yelled. "But I do have one with me. Go Charizard!" The giant fire monster popped out its pokeball. "Now Charizard do your worst to them. Fire Blast!" And with a tremendous roar the fire dragon obeyed.

"Team Rocket's Blasting off again!" The three yelled as in the old days.

"Good job buddy," Ash said as he returned his trusted pokemon.

"I thought you left Charizard in the Characific Valley," Misty said, "I guess you got him back."

"Yeah, but after I started to take down the Team Rocket organization I took Charizard back to help me out. Charizard really does know how to get me out of some situations that I faced."

"Well I know something that Even Charizard can't help you with."

"Oh really Misty and what would that be?"

"Well," She paused and pecked his cheek, "That."Ash blushed badly as Misty giggled and waited to see how he would respond.

"W-wow," Ash looked at her and back in the sky.

"I guess Mr. Pokemon Master here has lost his cool edge?" Misty asked.

"Well perhaps," He paused as he kissed her lips, "Or maybe Mr. Pokemon Master is just waiting for the right moment."

Misty was speechless as she had been waiting for this since the day she started to have feelings for Ash. The two of them sat back and watched the stars.

The next morning…

"So how did everything make out?" Brock asked.

"Shut up Brock," Ash blushed.

"So I take it that your lips were sealed?" Mr. Ketchum commented to follow Brock.

"Great, you too?" Ash placed his head on the table. He preferred to not let everyone know about the best night of his life until he had more time to let things settle in. It seemed long ago that he and Misty had something that kept them together Misty said it was her bike but Ash knew there was more.

"So, when's the wedding sweetie?" Mrs. Ketchum asked her son.

"I'm going on a walk!" Ash yelled as he blazed out the door.

"Pika!" the little mouse cried as it chased after it's master.

"So you think they made out," Adam asked Brock.

"Oh yeah." Brock said laughing.

Ash continued walking until he got to Professor Oaks house. He could remember all the memories here. Getting his first pokemon, having to fix the fence that his Tauros had destroyed, and Gary. How could he forget his rival for all these years. He decided that now was as good of a time as ever to go visit the person who had challenged him ever since he started his journey all those years ago.

"Gary?" Ash called out as he knocked on the door of the Oak residence. "Gary are you here?"

"Ash I'm in the back!" Gary called out.

"Oh ok," Ash said as he walked around.

"It's about time that you showed up," Gary said, "Been making out with your girlfriend there?"

"How does everyone know?" Ash said as his head dropped.

Gary laughed, "I didn't was just saying that to say it. "Anyhow I wanted to talk to you about a journey I'm planning on taking."

"A journey?"

"Yeah, seeing as neither of us were successful the first time in defeating the indigo league I wanted to see if you wanted to travel with me on this adventure with me. I wanted to revisit all of indigo like our first quests and collect gym badges to reenter the indigo pokemon league. So how does that sound."

"Well," Ash scratched his head, "I think it would be great but I'm also on a quest to take down Team Rocket right now. So-"

"Don't worry Ash," Gary commented, "If we find any trace of them we can take them down together. It'll be like swatting flies. Now whatta ya say?" Gary pulled out his hand.

Ash looked down and took Gary's hand. "Sure, I always enjoy going on adventures, why not." Ash laughed.

"Great, get ready because in three days we're heading out, for Viridian City."

"Alright," Ash said, "Let's do this."

It appears that Ash has more things planned for his life than just his love life. Tune in next time for the next exiting episode of Pokemon.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Just to make sure everyone knows… I do not have any ownership to pokemon… and neither does Master WGS… but he's the bomb with his show pokemon the abridged series… I highly recommend it if you want to enjoy pokemon humor… Visit his website at … He also has his stuff on Itunes as a podcast…

Episode 3: Getting Ready for the Road

Last Time on Pokemon, Team Rocket got in the way of two lovers, but soon found themselves blasting off again from Ash's Charizard. After an eventful night Ash went to visit Gary who told him about his dream to reenter the Indigo League. Ash quickly accepted the challenge and accepted the offer of the two of them starting a journey together. Two days have passed and tomorrow is the big start of their new journey.

"So Ash did you get everything?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.

"Yes, Mom," Ash replied in his usual irritated tone.

"Socks and Shoes"

"Yea."

"All your clothes?"

"Yup."

"Your you know what?"

Ash blushed at the thought of his mom still asking him about packing his underwear, and probably wouldn't have been as embarrassed is Misty hadn't been in the room. "Okay mom, I got it. I'm nineteen I think I've got things under control here." He turned to see Misty still laughing over the underwear discussioin.

"I know sweetie but I'm just worried about you that's all," she said as she looked on to her pride and joys new uniform. New black shoes with white lacing, blue pants with baggy pockets to store stuff, a black shirt and collared shirt that she knew would be out of commission by the first week he used it.

Ash took her hands as he stood in front of her. "I know mom, but I'm not going to be alone, I've Gary coming along with me, and I'm going to be visiting some of my old friends too," he reminded her and it seemed that Delia's worries were gone.

"Your right, I shouldn't worry so much," Delia smiled and got ready to walk out. "Just don't stay up too late now you've got a long road ahead of you and need to be at Gary's house early. Unlike the first time you left."

Ash smiled as he recalled the first day of his pokemon journey. Two hours late because he used his alarm clock as a pokeball in his sleep.

"It's alright Mrs. Ketchum I'll make sure he doesn't stay out too late," Misty grinned as Ash began to blush. Things were different now but he still didn't know how to react.

Mrs. Ketchum smiled. "Alright, I'll see you two in the-"

"Ow! Delia!" Mr. Ketchum yelled from the kitchen, "I think I may have kept the turkey in for too long!"

"I'm coming!" Delia darted off as Ash and Misty laughed.

"So you're heading back to Cerulean City?" Ash asked as he looked on at the red haired angel.

"Yeah, my sisters have me doing all the grunt work while they do their shows," Misty grinned.

"That's too bad," Ash looked down, "I was hoping maybe you'd want to come along with me on my adventure."

"I wish I could," Misty also was a little bummed out, "but hey," she lifted Ash's head with her hand, "Your gonna have to battle gym trainers right?"

"Well yeah of coarse."

"Then you come to Cerulean and fight me!" They both smiled and hugged each other.

"Well let's not think about that guys," Brock said as he leaned against the wall.

"Brock?"

"Yes Misty?"

"How long have you been standing there."

"Long enough to know what's going on."

Ash and Misty fell over.

"It's a rough but this will truly define your relationship," Brock began to look up all teary eyed like when he gets rejected by a Joy or Jenny. "Time will show you how well your relationship will grow."

"Well what about you Brock?" Ash asked. "What plans do you have."

"Well I'd love to come," Brock smiled, "but I think that I'm going to go to Pewter City for a while and spend some time with my bro, Jiroo. He's been the Pewter Gym leader now since dad decided he was done." Ash looked on a little disappointed. "Don't worry though Ash, when you guys visit Pewter I may group up with you guys."

He felt a little but was still down. "It just seems unfair that the time that I get to revisit Kanto I don't get to enjoy it with the two people I started out with."

"Oh Ash," Misty said teary eyed.

"Group hug," Brock gathered the guys around and they stayed there for a good fifteen minutes. "Alright guys I know that we needed that but lets enjoy the rest of the day."

"Alright!" Ash yelled.

"Lets go get ice cream!" Misty jumped out of the house.

"Hey wait up guys!" Brock began to chase after them.

The next day…

"Ash! Ash!" Misty was screaming in his ear.

"Wha- what's wrong." Ash slid up to a sitting position on his bed.

"I- I just didn't want you to be late."

"Three hours early?" Ash raised his brow.

"Well," Misty paused, "I just wanted to spend a little more time with you."

"Oh," Ash went silent as he glanced around the room. "Well I guess we can spend some time now." He grinned.

"Don't do anything foolish Ash," Misty stared at him, "I don't want to have to come and save your butt."

Ash smiled. He couldn't help but want to say something smart, but decided to let her continue.

"I wish I could come with you, you know that right?" she got closer to him.

"I wish you could too."

"And you better not forget about me either Ash Ketchum."

"Trust me I still owe you a bike," they both smirked at the comment and Misty punched his arm.

"Ash," Misty's head sank into his chest. "I-"

"Guys Gary called and," Brock stopped to see the scene and Ash motioning him away, "right I'll be downstairs." He darted from the door into the kitchen.

Ash put his arm around Misty as she looked up into his eyes.

"Ash," she swallowed, "I lo-"

Ash put his fingers on her lips, "I know." He then proceeded to replace his fingers with his own lips. "I promise to head to Cerulean as soon as I can. That's a promise."

Misty smiled as the two proceeded out of the room downstairs to the kitchen.

Several hours later…

"Well it looks like we're all set then," Gary threw on his backpack and turned to his partner. "I was think that we should pick a group of our old pokemon to train what do you think Ash?"

"That sounds awesome," Ash said. He looked over to his shoulder to see his two friends head off into the other direction.

"You okay Ash?" Gary looked concerned at the man who he was about to adventure with, "You don't seem yourself."

"Well," He continued to look back. "I think that I'm-"

"Falling for her," Gary smirked.

"Yeah," Ash went to a dazed state as he thought about the night when Misty dressed in his old clothes. Man what he would've done to repeat that time he spent with her.

"Well, I think we should be going to Grandpa's lab and deciding who to bring from there." Gary began walking towards the lab.

"Yeah," Ash followed along.

"So you guys are finally going through with this," Professor Oak nodded in excitement. "Be sure to catch a lot of pokemon this time Ash." Ash ducked his head while Gary laughed. "And Gary, be sure to actually use your pokedex for more than a spellcheck." Gary ducked his head down too.

"Well Gramps I think we're going to assemble a team from our old pokemon." Gary said as he walked onto the back porch.

"So who are you going to bring with you?" Professor Oak asked the two men.

To be continued…

Attention all viewers!

Attention all viewers!

It's time for you guys to interact with me. I'm happy to say that there have been over 200 views in only a couple of days. So now that I know you guys are out there I want you guys to tell me which pokemon Gary and Ash should bring. Don't be shy, but know that not all ideas will be used, but know that they all we be given deep consideration. Send an email to my account and I'll see what I can do.

~Kreamed Korn 29


	4. Chapter 4

Attention all viewers! I'm back and ready to continue back the whole… three episodes I worked on like 2 years back… sorry sorry sorry… college sucks but hey that's life…

As always I don't own pokemon or I'd be very rich and because I don't own it I'm just another broke college kid… broke, single, and have a huge fan base for my series! EPIC WIN (not the single… lol… but I've managed long enough lol)

Episode 4 Let the Teams Assemble!

"Well Pikachu is a must," Ash stated as he pet his little yellow buddy on the head.

"Yeah, I'll have to take Blastoise then," said Gary. He proceeded to pick up the pokeball containing the creature.

Ash then took hold of the pokemon in the ball on his belt. "Charizard has gotten me out of more problems than I can think of, so he is definitely coming."

Gary looked around the acres of land. "I'll pick Rhyhorn as my next pokemon."

"You know," Ash started, "my team wouldn't be complete without getting Bulbasaur back into the squad." He proceeded to take the ball and place it in the next notch on his belt.

"I'll pick my Jolteon then," Gary grabbed that pokeball as well.

"You know Gary," Ash turned to his brown haired companion, "I've got a couple of pokemon that I need to pick up on my way around Khanto so I'm just going with these three for now." He rushed out of the door as if he was a man on a mission.

"Suit yourself," Gary shrugged. Gary proceeded to pick the last three for his group choosing Gengar, Quilava, and Pinser. He got ready to sit down as Ash appeared.

"Alright Gary let's go!" Ash panted.

"Where have you been?"

"I needed to get an old friend"

"Who?" Gary was a little curious now.

"Oh this one's a secret for now."

Gary chuckled as he put his bag over his back."Well then let's go."

Meanwhile elsewhere...

It seemed like a normal office as two men dressed in dark suits guarded the doors of the massive building. However on the thirtieth floor there was something not so normal going on.

CRASH!

A man was thrown through a glass door taking quite a few scrapes on his way down. Another black suited man pick him up and threw him back into the room, having his fall break on a cage containing a stolen pokemon.

"Now tell us how you got in here, NOW!" the dark suited man yelled.

"Like I'd tell you how I got in," The man laughed, coughed and began to spit up some blood. "I'll never answer to a Rocket member."

"You, little whelp!" the Team Rocket grunt punched the man in the gut and he fell to the ground.

"Enough," said a voice over the intercom, "If he won't talk now, hunger will get to him later, throw him in one of the cages." As the intercom cut off the two rocket men took hold of the captive and threw him in into a cage being sure to leave a nice bruise on the back.

The man had black hair with blue highlights, he being in fairly decent shape—aside from the new injuries that he recieved— his blue hoodie was torn and battered with traces of blood from interigation and his faded blue jeans and white shirt weren't looking to great either. The wounds finally started to get to him as the torn wholes began to reveal dark marks. His pain and exhaustion gave him only one solution, he would have to find a way out in the morning. He layed down and shut his eyes slowly drifting off to sleep.

That night, Gary and Ash made their way to the Viridian City Pokemon Center after a long walk with not a wild pokemon seen all day decided to start again in the morning.

"So I guess Pidgeot really did help out here," Ash said as he thought back on the first day of his journey and this path was infested with Spearow, he seemed a little upset not seeing them but he then remembered all the anguish he faced that day as he and Pikachu fought for their lives.

"Hmph," Gary sighed,"I'm not sure what to think about this. I was sure we could've trained our pokemon today, not a single pokemon in sight at all. Even if your Pidgeot stopped the Spearow and Fearow hear don't you think we would've seen something? Like even a Rattata?"

Ash's spine began to chill. Gary is right, we should have seen something, could they be here too. Where could they be hiding?

"Ash?" Gary saw ash's concerned look. "Is everything ok?"

"We may be in bigger trouble then either of us know." Ash looked at Gary. Gary nodded, he understood now what ash was thinking.

"Well if Team Rocket Shows up I think they'll be in for more of a surprise then they know."

"Gary we should think about finding them, we can't let them take more pokemon then they may have already."

"Calm down Ash," Gary put his hand on his shoulder, "if we go running off with no idea where we are going or what we are doing we are wasting time and energy. And if we have no energy to start with how far do you think our journey is going to go?"

Ash looked at Gary, let the tension in his shoulders die and sighed, "Yeah, but tomorrow we will need to do some digging around to see if we can learn anything.

Who is the mysterious blue haired man? Why have the pokemon gone missing? Why is this episode so short? Find out most of these answers next time on Pokemon Beyond!


End file.
